Show Me You Love Me
by teradia
Summary: Alternate history, Buffy 7/Angel 4 crossover. What if Buffy had come to L.A. instead of the shaman to bring forth Angelus? (UPDATE re: story continuation)


[After Angel: Long Day's Journey and Buffy: Showtime]  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen. "Will, can you get that?" Buffy yelled from upstairs. Willow grabbed it just before the machine clicked on.  
  
"Willow?" Cordelia's voice was thin and stretched, although Willow supposed it might have been the connection. "Hey. I need to talk to Buffy. Is she around?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Willow put the phone down and headed for the stairs, happy enough to skip the small talk.  
  
"What does she want?" Buffy asked when Willow told her who was on the line. Willow followed her back to the kitchen.  
  
"She didn't say, but she never calls just to chat," Willow said wryly.  
  
Buffy grabbed the phone. "Cordy. What's up?" She was quiet for a long while, and Willow began to fidget.  
  
Buffy leaned her hip against the counter, her expression all annoyed impatience. "OK, so the sun's gone. What do you want me to do about it?" All of a sudden she stood up straight, and her eyes went wide. "What?" she whispered.  
  
Willow frowned. What on earth...?  
  
"So let me get this straight." Buffy sounded shaken, but had recovered her sarcasm. "You need to have a chat with Angelus, so you thought I'd just zip down to L.A. and bone him for you?" Willow's jaw dropped and she sank onto a bar stool, but Buffy was too angry to notice. "Forget it, Cordelia. You want Angel to get screwed, you can do it yourself." Willow winced as Buffy clicked the phone off and slammed it down on the bar.  
  
"There was a mental image I didn't need," she said lightly. "Why do they need Angelus?"  
  
"He has some connection to the thing that put out the sun over L.A., but Angel doesn't remember it," Buffy began. The phone rang again, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Cordy, I swear to you, if I come to L.A. tonight it'll be to shove a stake-- Angel." She took a deep breath. "Hi." She gave Willow a pleading look. Her friend nodded and left her alone in the kitchen.  
  
"How are you?" Angel asked softly.  
  
Buffy backed into a corner and leaned against the countertop. "Fine." She hesitated; it had been ages since they'd talked. She opted for blunt honesty. "This plan really sucks."  
  
She heard what might have been a snort. "I know," he said. "But I can't think of a better one."  
  
"There's no other way to... um... "  
  
"There are a couple of options, but they're pretty chancy," he answered. "The consensus here is that we don't have time to try them. The others... they suggest that we go with the, uh, tried and true method."  
  
"I see." She swallowed. "Easy for them to say."  
  
"Tell me about it." In his voice she could hear her gentle, earnest lover. Her throat closed. "Look, whether or not you decide to do this--"  
  
"Do you," she choked.  
  
"-- will you come over here anyway? We could use your help."  
  
She bit her lip. "All right," she said at last. "Should I bring the gang?"  
  
"It's up to you. Bring Willow, in case..."  
  
"Right." She carried the phone into the living room, where Willow and Dawn waited on the couch.  
  
"Does she still have the curse?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hang on." Buffy covered the phone. "Do you still have the gypsy curse?"  
  
"Shyeah! Like I'd get rid of that!" Willow gave her an indignant look and bounced off the couch, heading for her room.  
  
"She's got it," Buffy reported.  
  
"We'll need an Orb of Thessela!" Willow yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Orb of Thessela?" Buffy asked into the phone, as though they were discussing a grocery list.  
  
"We have it covered."  
  
"OK. We'll be there soon, I guess." She paused. "Angel?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She shook her head, impatient with herself. "Nothing. See you in a little while."  
  
--------  
  
Gunn whirled, crossbow in hand, as the door to the hotel opened. Cordelia pushed his arm down. "It's Buffy," she said softly.  
  
Buffy paused on the landing, Willow just behind her. She knew half the people in this room, but the green demon was a new one. No one looked to be attacking him, so she descended the steps slowly.  
  
"Hey." Angel came around from behind the counter and gave both girls a hug. Buffy blinked as he squeezed her; he hadn't been this demonstrative in front of others since he'd left Sunnydale -- maybe before. She shook her head, dismissing the memories and trying to pay attention as Angel made introductions.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lorne said, offering her his hand. She took it without hesitation.  
  
"Love the horns."  
  
"Thanks, doll." He flashed her a grin she couldn't help returning. His speaking voice was unexpectedly melodious, and she vaguely recalled Angel mentioning something about a karaoke bar months ago. She opened her mouth, but Fred was suddenly in front of them.  
  
"Did you bring the spell?" She was practically bouncing, and Willow showed her the tattered printout. Fred wandered back to the bar with it, reading, and Willow caught sight of the books piled there. Lorne followed, and Buffy found herself facing Angel alone.  
  
"Kindred spirits, I see." She smiled nervously.  
  
Angel shuffled his feet. "Can I get you anything? Water? Coffee?"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You're drinking coffee?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Cordelia snapped.  
  
Buffy glanced over at her. "Makes him jittery," she said mildly.  
  
Angel gave her a half smile and took her elbow. "Excuse us," he said to no one in particular, and led her back to the office.  
  
--------  
  
"What's our demon?" she asked when he'd closed the door behind them. He gestured at the desk and she sifted through the loose papers there, finding several sketches of a rough-looking head and torso. "Ooh, a pretty boy," she quipped. She ran a finger down the rough paper; when had he gotten so good at that?  
  
"Fighting him is like hitting a stone wall," Angel said, coming to stand beside her.  
  
"And you -- I mean, Angelus -- has some sort of connection with this thing?"  
  
"I don't know." She glanced up and found him staring down at her, and she backed away.  
  
"Angel -- I don't think I can do this." He stood there, watching her, waiting for her to get it all out. "I mean -- I just -- I can't. I--"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Then how can you ask me to?" she burst out.  
  
"Because I miss you," he said simply.  
  
"And you think I don't?" Her voice turned cold. "But that doesn't mean that we can---"  
  
"But we can." He shook his head. "Buffy, I don't want to lose my soul. You know that. God, the things I said to you back then..." He looked away. "But they're going to turn me anyway." He flung an arm toward the door. "And I thought, this is our chance. We can be together for once without worrying about the consequences... even if it's just for a little while."  
  
"I don't know if I can," she whispered.  
  
"I know." His voice broke, and then she was in his arms. She closed her eyes and let her tears seep into his sweater. How many times had he held her while she cried? And how many times had he been the cause?  
  
"You don't have to decide right now," he said softly. "There's still a little time." He pulled back a little and brushed her hair from her damp face. "I have to check on a couple of things first, anyway."  
  
"OK." She sniffed and tried to pull herself together. "Let me think about it."  
  
"Sure." He hesitated for a moment, then pressed a kiss onto her forehead before he opened the office door and disappeared.  
  
She found a tissue and blew her nose. Willow poked her head into the room. "Are you OK?"  
  
Buffy nodded and managed a little smile. Willow came inside and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Are you going to..." She grimaced. "You know."  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Well... carpe noctem, I say." Willow nodded decisively.  
  
"Believe me, it's tempting. I just don't know if I can be responsible for that -- again."  
  
"Buffy, it's going to happen with or without you. They've made up their minds."  
  
"I know." She stared at the floor for a second, then pushed herself up and out the door.  
  
She had everyone attention as soon as she stepped outside the office. "Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?"  
  
"How can they?" Cordelia said wearily.  
  
"I thought you would know better."  
  
"I don't see any other way," Cordelia answered with some heat. "We've found a spell that's supposed to undo the curse, but it's not exactly something we play with on rainy afternoons. I don't know about you, but I don't want to take chances with Angel's soul." She shrugged. "Sue me."  
  
"Fine," Buffy snapped, making up her mind. "If it's Angelus you want, then I can deliver. But we're going to take a few precautions before he gets back."  
  
--------  
  
They were waiting for him in the lobby when he returned.  
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously as he shrugged out of his coat. His eyes went to the enormous cage in the corner, and he looked back at them expectantly.  
  
"I've made up my mind. Let's do this," Buffy said grimly.  
  
"I see." He glanced around the room, taking in the various expressions. "Gunn, can I see you for a minute?"  
  
Angel drew him aside. "I looked in on Connor. He knows the score." Gunn nodded. "You'll need to move all the weapons. Wouldn't hurt to find some holy water and stuff."  
  
"Way ahead of you, man. Buffy filled us in."  
  
"Oh. Good." Angel went back to the lobby and took Buffy by the hand. He led her to a door in the back, where he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye, guys."  
  
Buffy didn't turn around, but stared straight ahead and gripped his hand in both of hers.  
  
--------  
  
In his bedroom, Angel dropped her hands and sat on the bed. She lingered by the doorway, looking around.  
  
"You're not afraid of me, are you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Not exactly."  
  
"Come on." He stretched out and held his arm out to her. She settled in next to him, and he gave her an affectionate squeeze. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Other than the fact that we're about to start messing with your soul again?" she asked wryly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's just... " She stopped. "Do we even know if this is going to work?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've been through a lot since... before. Do we still..." She took a breath and craned her neck to look up at him. "Do I still make you happy?"  
  
"I don't know." She made a face, and he grinned. "Hey, I'm being honest. I can tell you one thing, though."  
  
"Wha--"  
  
He kissed her. His hand came up to her neck to press her closer, but she leaned into him. His lips had warmed to hers by the time he let her up for air.  
  
"That feels really right," he said softly. Their gazes locked. "But we have changed."  
  
"Yeah." She slid back down beside him and snuggled close. "You first."  
  
He considered for a moment. "I guess it goes back to the thing with Darla."  
  
"You slept with her, you said." Buffy frowned. "But I thought she had gone."  
  
"After I saw you last, she showed up here... pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy lifted up on her side to look at him. "How?"  
  
He shrugged, all innocent confusion. "The usual way? I don't know. We couldn't find a single reference to it, nothing that said it was possible. But the baby was there. And human."  
  
Buffy was riveted. "What happened? Where are they?"  
  
"She couldn't give birth. She staked herself so he could be born." He had a faraway smile. "He was so perfect -- so tiny..."  
  
"Did you name him?"  
  
"Connor."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he was kidnapped and raised in a hell dimension by someone who hated me. Now that he's back, he's a teenager and pissed at me."  
  
Buffy blinked. "I think I missed something there."  
  
"So did I," he said sadly. "So. Your turn."  
  
"Oh," she said, looking down self-consciously. "It doesn't seem so earth-shattering now. I was a wreck after I saw you..." She met his eyes, and he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I guess I had a depression thing too."  
  
"Who'd you sleep with?" he asked with a little laugh.  
  
"Spike," she said ruefully.  
  
"Oh God." He let his hand drop. "I was joking."  
  
"Hey!" She poked his ribs indignantly. "I didn't say a word about you and Darla!"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"How?" He didn't answer. "It's not different at all. You're just jealous."  
  
"Damn right I am." He caught her hand in his and gripped it hard. "You're mine."  
  
"Always."  
  
This time his kiss was like an assault. She met it with equal force as he pushed her over onto her back. She trapped him with one leg as their arms tangled together, grappling with their clothing and each other.  
  
Suddenly her struggle changed direction, and she pushed him hard enough to knock him to the floor. "I can't do this," she gasped, reaching for her shirt. "I can't--" She got up and went for the door. Her hand was on the knob when he caught it.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't do that to you again!" she cried.  
  
"It wasn't your fault! And it isn't now!" he shouted back. "You'd rather let them do some spell on me?" She didn't answer, but her lips compressed into a tight line. "Buffy, do you love me?"  
  
"What?" A tear ran down her cheek, tracing a path left by countless others. "You know I do."  
  
"Then show me." She shook her head, and he came back to her, gathering her close to him. "Please, just this once. Show me you love me."  
  
--------  
  
Buffy shut the door quietly behind her and wrapped her shaking hands in the sleeves of the man-sized sweater than hung on her tiny frame. Fred looked up from her vigil with the spell books.  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Asleep, at the moment," Buffy said dryly, loud enough to reach other others waiting nearby. "It took a while, last time." She went to the back door and stared out into the garden, avoiding their glances.  
  
The door opened again, and Fred and Gunn lifted their crossbows in unison.  
  
"Guys, I'm still me," Angel said in exasperation. He looked at Buffy, as did everyone else. "You were right. I couldn't stop worrying about all of you." He padded across the lobby on bare feet and opened the door to the cage. "Get the spell."  
  
Fred dropped her crossbow and grabbed a candle off the counter. Willow unfolded the untried spell and picked up the orb. She handed the orb to Gunn and nodded at Fred, who began chanting. Buffy crossed the room and tested the lock on the cage, then settled on the floor beside it and stretched her hand through the bars. Angel clasped it in his, palm to palm. The orb began to glow.  
  
Willow joined Fred in the chanting, and light filled the orb. Angel was thrown backward. He cried out once and then fell to his knees. Buffy scrambled to her feet and backed away from the bars.  
  
"Angel?" Fred called tentatively. Willow took the orb from Gunn, who chafed his hands together as though they burned.  
  
Angel looked up. "Willow," he said cheefully. "How've you been?"  
  
"Really crappy. You?"  
  
I'll be doing great if you'll give me that little orb," he said pleasantly. Willow tossed the orb into the air.  
  
"No!" Buffy cried, but the orb disappeared in a shimmer of sparks.  
  
"Where'd it go, witch?" Angelus snarled.  
  
"Somewhere you can't find it," she answered smugly. He turned his attention away from her.  
  
"Buffy." He smiled lazily.  
  
"Hello, lover." Hesitation and self-consciousness were banished; her voice was now as steady as the crossbow aimed at his heart. 


End file.
